Show XXXV
Show XXXV of It's All Been Done Radio Hour was performed at MadLab theatre in Columbus, Ohio on Saturday, May 12, 2018 at 4:30PM. It was an hour earlier than the typical monthly show that year so that the troupe could perform in the Columbus Podcast Festival at 7PM. It was written by Jerome Wetzel and Samantha Stark, and directed by Dallas Ray. The ''Universe Journey'' episode, while written somewhat comedic, ended up being more drama than comedy. This new tone would continue to be part of the series for the next year following, as the show took on some darker plotlines. Packer & Ratcliff ''an original song composed and instrumentally performed by Kristin Green, with lyrics by Jerome Wetzel. Sung by Packer and Ratcliff, the song was originally intended to be part of Show XXXII, but actor Dallas Ray was ill on the day of the show and could not perform. As such, the song was cut and held until another suitable placement could be made. Most importantly, this show featured the series finale of ''Pornstar Detectives. That segment would have been the finale one of the show if not for the song (see above), and as such was in the second position instead. This episode featured a subplot involving theme song singer Chase McCants (playing himself as a character) and his substitute who lip-synched the song whenever he was out, Marianne Dean Jackson. This part of the story was meant mainly for the live audiences, and may have been lost on podcast listeners. Unfortunately, one of the primary performers, Dan Condo who plays Detective Graves in Pornstars, unexpectedly got a summer internship across the country, so he had to be subbed in during this important episode. Graves had not been scheduled to appear in the penultimate episode, but was added in to give Dan one last time to play the character, as well as a final moment between Graves and Simms. (Simms was killed off in the penultimate because portrayer, Virgil Von Hartzel, was unavailable for the finale.) There was some debate over the age of character of Brentley in Pornstars, ''who sleeps with one of the leads in the pilot. While some argued that it wouldn't matter if he was eighteen or not in the apocalypse, the script was tweaked at the last minute to say that he was eighteen years old before Amber slept with him, although earlier episodes implied (without ever stating explicitly) he was younger than makes sense for this to be true. The commercials included a new one, [[Astronaut Jake|''Astronaut Jake]], and the second (of three) in Samantha Stark's Life With A Voice Actor series. This live show featured It's All Been Done Radio Hour's 50th guest star. Segments * Universe Journey ''"Woman or Fauxman" * Commercial ''Life With A Voice Actor "The Coopers" * Pornstar Detectives ''"Year of Hell" * Commercial ''Holly Harper ''"Gets Busted" * ''Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One ''"On a Boat" * Commercial ''Astronaut Jake "Telescope" * Packer & Ratcliff "Origins" Performers This show was narrated by Chris Allen. Absent troupe members: Dan Condo, Karen Perta, and Virgil Von Hartzel. Guest Stars * Jessica Gibson reprised her role as Admiral Jenko in Universe Journey. She was the thirty-sixth guest star and this was her fourth appearance, her second as Jenko. * Marianne Dean Jackson reprised a non-speaking role as super fan / Chase-obsessed Marianne in Pornstar Detectives - only this time she had lines. She was the show's fourth guest star and this was her sixth appearance. * Lance Atkinson played God in Packer & Ratcliff. He was the show's fiftieth guest star and this was his first appearance. Suggested Music Cast member Keith Jackson suggests songs that would go well with these episodes. The music was not used in the show, nor were any rights obtained. Category:Monthly Show